


Electric Feel

by orphan_account



Series: Holiday Adventures [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren makes Simon help decorate a Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm aware this is a little late for Christmas but oh well)
> 
> title taken from the song by MGMT

Kieren took a walk through the graveyard, with hopes that Simon might be there. Kieren found him standing beside the fence alone, blankly staring up into the sky, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Kieren approached him slowly and quietly, as if trying to sneak up on him. Wrapping his arms around Simon's waist, he nuzzled his nose into Simon's neck, kissing it softly.

"Hey, Simon," Kieren whispered. "Mum insists that I decorate the tree this year and I want you to help me."

Simon cupped his hands over Kieren's, but did not say anything.

***

Later that night, Kieren found Simon roaming in the graveyard again. Kieren quietly approached him. He knelt beside Kieren's grave, reading the epitaph etched into it to himself again, just like he had the day they met. When he noticed Kieren hovering over him, he stood up.

Kieren took Simon's hand and squeezed it affectionately, staring deeply into his eyes.

Without saying anything, Kieren slowly led Simon out of the graveyard. Simon did not protest.

Minutes later, Simon looked up to spot Kieren's house in view underneath the faint gleam of the street lights. He did not need words to understand the situation.

Jem entered the main room just as they walked through the front door. She stopped in her path when she saw them, quickly ducking her head down.

"Hey, Kier," Jem muttered, refusing to meet her brother's eyes. "Mum and Dad aren't home." She walked past them, ignoring Simon's presence as she exited the house without explaining where she planned to go. Simon and Kieren were alone in the house.

Now looking around the room, they wandered into the house and discovered three boxes already stacked in front of a bare tree.

They began to work right away. Simon unenthusiastically pulled ornaments out of the boxes and hung them on the tree. Kieren noticed Simon's disinterested behavior.

He headed over to Simon, disappointed by Simon's lifeless movement.

"Come on," he murmured, squeezing Simon's free hand, "at least try to be interested." He kissed Simon's cheek in hopes of getting his attention.

Simon turned to face Kieren, staring into Kieren's large, brown eyes. His tough expression softened as he tightened his grip on Kieren's hand.

"If you insist," he whispered, his words just barely audible. He turned away from Kieren and returned to decoration, this time displaying more positive energy.

***

After an hour, the tree flashed in a vast array of vibrant colors, the fluorescent rainbow filling the otherwise dark room. Simon put his arm around Kieren's shoulders, pulling him close into the warmth of his thick sweater as they admired their work.


End file.
